En Déshérence
by Whyx
Summary: Hermione n'a pas eu une vie facile, Sa mère la dépouillée de ses économies, son copain la larguée et elle à du quitter ses études. Pour subvenir à ses besoins, Hermione à commencée à travailler au pub irlandais du coin. Tout aurait pus bien aller si ce n'était pas du nouveau barman aux yeux des plus envoûtants etqui semble prendre un malin plaisir à la faire enrager. [Dramione][UA]
1. En Déshérence

**Titre:** En Déshérence

 **Genre:** rating M /Romance/Drama/Angst/Friendship/UA

 **Résumer:** Hermione n'a pas eu une vie facile, Sa mère la dépouillée de ses économies, son copain la larguée et elle à du quitter ses études. Pour subvenir à ses besoins, Hermione à commencé à travailler au pub irlandais du coin. Tout aurait pus bien aller si ce n'était pas du nouveau barman au yeux des plus envoûtant qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à la faire enrager.

 **Mise à jour:** Coucou! Alors j'ai trouvée une merveilleuse Bêta! Elle a repassée sur mon prologue et la si bien remodelée que le voilà déjà mis à jour! On remercie fortement **Afila** pour son superbe talent! Sur ce bonne lecture!

Whyx!~

* * *

Deux années. Il a mis deux années à la poubelle. Il n'a même pas semblé attristé ou quoi que ce soit. Il a simplement mis tous mes effets personnels dans un carton et l'a déposé sur mon lit en laissant son double des clés dans ma boîte aux lettres. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Bien sûr il m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de changement et que rester avec moi ne lui permettait pas d'avoir droit à ce changement. Je ne l'avais pas compris sur le coup…

Mais quand il a changé son statut sur les réseaux sociaux pour célibataire et que mon pauvre carton m'attendait sur mon lit, là ce fut limpide.

J'ai vraiment été stupide de croire que je pouvais avoir, moi aussi, droit au bonheur. Ma mère avait raison. Je n'étais qu'une sale garce qui ne méritait rien. Je n'attirais rien de bon, en même temps qui voudrait fonder une famille avec une pauvre petite serveuse d'un bar miteux dans un bled pourris? Je n'ai même pas terminé mes études, ma charmante mère ayant dilapidé mes économies pour la fac, je n'ai donc pas pu me réinscrire. J'ai donc quitté l'université pour m'installer à Hogsmeade, une petite ville au nord de Londres. Là bas, ma mère ne risquerait pas de me retrouver et je pourrais économiser sans risquer qu'elle ne me vide mon compte en banque.

Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

Avant la mort de père, il y a quinze ans, nous vivions dans une somptueuse demeure. Mon père étant un orthodontiste, notre revenu nous permettait de bien vivre. Papa était un homme bien. Il aidait toujours son prochain, ce qui inquiétait ma mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que sa bonté allait le tuer. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas tord. Il est mort d'une perforation du foie, de l'estomac et d'un poumon après qu'un homme l'ait poignardé.

La mort de mon père a anéanti ma mère qui n'a pas sut comment réagir face à la mort prématurée de son mari. Je n'avais que six ans lorsque ce drame est survenu mais malgré mon jeune âge j'ai dû rapidement m'occuper de moi-même, ma mère étant tombée dans la dépression et l'alcoolisme. Lorsque j'ai eu l'âge de partir j'ai pris mes valises et j'ai quitté la demeure familiale dans laquelle ma mère, stone comme à son habitude, cogitait sur le plancher du salon. Elle ne m'a pas vu partir et ce n'était pas plus mal. Comme je travaillais depuis mes quinze ans, j'avais réussis à amasser une petite fortune, du moins assez pour me payer une première session à l'université en littérature anglaise. J'ai réussis à me payer un total de trois semestres, en travaillant à temps plein au bar du quartier avant que l'on me dise que mon compte était vide.

Ensuite vous connaissez l'histoire.

Je suis retournée chez ma mère mais elle avait disparu. Je l'ai cherché trois mois avant de me dire que c'était peut être mieux de ne pas savoir ou elle était finalement.

J'ai mis la maison que mon père avait bâti en vente pour une somme plus que ridicule et j'ai décampé à Hogsmeade.

Là bas je me suis trouvé un boulot dans un petit pub irlandais. Le Hog's Head, qui était tenu par une famille qui à eu la gentillesse de m'engager malgré mon absence de CV.

Le fait qu'il m'ait accepté m'a permis de trouver en eux la famille que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Cela fais bientôt trois ans que je travaille pour eux.

C'est d'ailleurs un soir où je travaillais que j'ai rencontré Krum. Viktor Krum qui m'a largué il y a exactement cinq heures, vingt-deux minutes et douze secondes.

Krum est un joueur en plein acensions dans le monde du Rugby. Je ne connais absolument rien à ce sport hormis ce j'entends de la bouche des clients. Donc pour moi il n'était pas question que je fréquente un sportif ayant la réputation d'un Casanova, car oui, Viktor Krum est beau. Très beau même. Grand, épaules carrées, teint pale, un regard profond et un coureur de jupon.

J'ai essayé, vraiment, de ne pas succomber mais il a fini par m'avoir au bout de presque six mois. J'aurais aimé tenir plus longtemps mais les frottements subtiles de ses doigts sur mes cuisses nues lorsque je me penchais pour ramasser les chopes de bières vides ou encore ses lèvres se posant sur mon lobe d'oreille quand la musique était trop forte pour qu'il me parle à une distance respectable ont eu raison de mes bonnes résolutions. Le soir où j'ai dis à ma conscience d'aller se faire foutre, il m'a attendu à la fin de mon service pour me raccompagner chez moi.

Je ne vous le cacherais pas, on à baisé. Non, nous n'avons pas « faire l'amour », on à littéralement et simplement baisé, sur le comptoir, sur le sol, dans mon salon, dans la douche et encore à d'autres endroits plus farfelus les uns que les autres !

D'accord, une relation basée sur le sexe ne dure guère longtemps, c'est vrai.

Est ce que je l'ai aimé? Sûrement au début. C'était bien au début. On ne se pointait pas un fusil sur la tempe au moindre problème. Mais comme toute relation basée sur le sexe, ça a fini par imploser. Il a commencé par me tromper, je l'ai frappé, nous nous sommes réconciliés puis ça a recommencé. Encore et encore.

Ce chemin que nous connaissions par cœur a fini par nous mener à un précipice. Il est donc venu déposer ce carton chez moi, rempli de ce que j'avais laissé chez lui ; ma brosse à dents, des produits de beauté divers, des vêtements, dont une culotte arborant le logo de son équipe de rugby qui ne m'appartenait pas, et d'autres petits objets sans importance.

Ce carton rempli d'objets et de passé,cette brusque rupture, tout ça, je m'y attendais à vrai dire. Il n'y avait jamais eu entre nous autre chose que du sexe et des engueulades. Et encore une fois, qui voudrait d'une pauvre serveuse comme moi ? Il a été accepté dans la lingue majeure de rugby, il n'allait pas s'encombrer d'une fille comme moi, et encore moins fonder une famille avec. Je ne le ferais pas, alors pourquoi lui l'aurait fait ?

Malgré ma rupture récente et le fait qu'il pleuvait à torent, j'ai sorti mon uniforme de la sécheuse et je l'ai enfilé par dessus mon soutien-gorge vert, qui était plus que visible sous le tee-shirt blanc. Il allait sans dire que l'uniforme du Hog's Head n'était pas conçu pour cacher quoi que ce soit. Une mini jupe écossaise verte et un tee-shirt blanc arborant le logo du pub sur le sein gauche.

Arthur ne nous obligeait pas à la porter comme une jupe, cependant les pourboires étaient beaucoup plus généreux si la serveuse s'affichait avec un mini kilt, sans collants ou leggings en dessous.

Je remontais mes cheveux rapidement avant de prendre ma veste, mes espadrilles et les clés de ma voiture.

Je sortais rapidement de mon appartement en fermant bien les quatre verrous derrière moi.

Une fois dans ce qui peut s'apparenter à une voiture je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir du pare-soleil avant de démarrer.

Souris Hermione que pourrait-il bien t'arriver de pire?


	2. Mon ange

**Titre:** En Déshérence

 **Genre:** rating M /Romance/Drama/Angst/Friendship/UA

 **Résumé:**

Hermione n'a pas eu une vie facile, sa mère l'a dépouillée de ses économies, son copain l'a largué et elle à dû quitter ses études. Pour subvenir à ses besoins, Hermione a commencé a travailler au pub irlandais du coin. Tout aurait pu bien aller s'il n'y avait pas eu ce nouveau barman aux yeux des plus envoûtant qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à la faire enrager.

Merci à **Afila** encore une fois pour son merveille travail pour la correction de mes fautes :D

 **·HxD·**

Je déteste l'automne.… Je hais la pluie et par dessus tout je ne supporte pas le froid ! Pourquoi diable ai-je choisi une ville au nord de Londres! Déjà que l'Angleterre n'est pas reconnue pour ses plages de sable fin et ses palmiers, il a fallu que je déménage dans un des coins les plus glacial du pays. Je m'efforce de mettre le chauffage au maximum il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que l'air froid à s'en geler les doigts qui puisse sortir de mon vieux taco. Dans mon malheur je me dis que le Hog's Head ne se situe qu'à une dizaines de minutes de mon appartement.

Alors que je tente de me garer sur le pauvre carré d'asphalte à peine entretenu qui m'est réservé, ma voiture émet un bruit que je reconnais parfaitement. Le pot d'échappement s'est encore décroché. Lorsqu'il s'est cassé la première foi, j'avais improvisé une réparation à l'aide d'un cintre que j'avais tordu et réussi à accrocher tant bien que mal. Je m'engage quand même sur l'emplacement qu' Arthur Weasley a eu la gentillesse de désigner comme ma place de parking privée, J'allais devoir investir dans un nouveau cintre.

La pluie diluvienne n'a de cesse de tomber et c'est donc trempée et frigorifiée que je pénètre dans le pub. Les murs de lambris sombres et les tabourets en bois massif autrefois recouvert de cuir vert avait connu des jours meilleurs. Le bar, aussi foncé que les murs du Hog's head, trônait en son centre. Ce fut probablement un charmant endroit jadis, mais à présent, avec ses tables dépareillées, ses sièges usés et ses tableaux démodés, l'intérieur semblait avoir traversé les âges, mais malgré ce que l'on pouvait en dire, ce côté défraîchi lui donnait un certain charme. Bien sur si l'on regardait de plus près lon pouvait aisément remarquer que les vis et les clous dépassaient par endroit sur le bar, vestiges de réparations avortées, les verres étaient pour la plus part dépareillés et les murs comptaient quelques trous qui semblaient avoir été sommairement colmatés. Pourtant même si cet établissement sentait les erreurs des fantômes passée, c'était un peu mon chez moi.

À cette heure ci, il n'y avait que très peu d'agitation, seuls quelques habitués s'était risqués à braver la météo. Je pousse la lourde porte menant aux cuisines et prend le couloir à droite pour me rendre à la salle des employés où mon meilleur ami et aussi fils des propriétaires se trouve. Il punaise sur le tableau en liège les prochains événements qui se dérouleront au pub ainsi que les horaires de la semaine prochaine.

-« Bonjour Ron.» lui dis-je tout en ouvrant mon casier. Je marque un temps d'arrêt devant la photo de Viktor et moi que j'avais accroché à l'intérieur. Je la retire aussitôt.

-« Mes parents sont tombés sur la tête, c'est certain. » répond-il sans même m'accorder un regard, ce qui m'arrange puisqu'il ne peut ainsi remarquer l'instant de trouble que j'ai eu. À vrai dire il multipliait les trous dans la pauvre feuille des horaires pourtant déjà solidement accrochée au mur. « Je le déteste déjà! Tu aurais du voir comment il m'a appelé ! »

-« J'imagine que tu vas bien, moi par contre ça va moyen. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter.» Lui répondis-je tout en froissant la photo entre mes mains.

-«...Et il a plus de tatouages qu'il n'est possible d'en avoir ce mec! Je te jure! Je n'ai pas vu une seule partie de sa peau qui soit vierge! Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il a tué des gens! »

Je claque la porte de mon casier et me tourne vers lui. Le bruit a le mérite de l'avoir fait taire. Il ne peut donc jamais arrêter de penser à lui et enfin remarquer que je vais mal ? Peut être faudrait-il un gros panneau lumineux juste en haut de ma tête qui dirait _«Je suis une loque qu'on vient de plaquer»_ pour qu'il voit quelque chose.

-« Viktor et moi c'est fini, il m'a jeté.» Lui dis-je de but en blanc en le fixant. Il arrête son mouvement et me regarde.

L'instant d'après il me serrait dans ses bras comme lui seul savait le faire, à savoir m'étouffer pour mieux m'aimer. Je couinais mais il ne relâchait pas son emprise. Il a beau se comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles par moment, Ron est quelqu'un qui m'est très cher. Il à été le premier à me faire rire lorsque je suis arrivée dans cette petit ville. Et malgré tous les défauts qu'on pourrait lui trouver il reste un ami en or, mon meilleur ami.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais ça je crois que tu le sais déjà.» me dit-il tout en me relâchant. J'essuie discrètement une larme au coin de mon œil et me retourne pour balancer la photo, maintenant toute chiffonnée dans la corbeille non loin.

-« Je crois que oui, tu as dû me le dire au moins un million de fois.»

Je pris le miroir accroché sur le mur pour m'examiner. Mes cheveux n'ont pas survécus a la pluies, je ressemble désormais plus à un épouvantail qu'autre chose, malgré mes efforts pour les coiffer ils sont complètement emmêlés. Les brosser serait du suicide donc j'entrepris de les tresser.

-« Mais toi, de quoi tu parlais ? Tes parents ont engagé quelqu'un ? » lui demandais-je tout en essuyant du mieux que je pouvais le Kohl qui avait coulé aux coins de mes yeux.

-« Ouais. Ce mec est...est, écoute je n'ai pas assez de mots dans mon vocabulaire pour te le décrire. Il fait tâche dans ce pub. Il serait mieux dans un club underground punk à Londres tu vois. » m'explique-t-il tout en s'installant sur une chaise. J'allais lui demander plus de détails lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer ma meilleure amie.

-« Quelqu'un peut me dire qui est cet apollon derrière le bar ? » se précipite-elle de nous demander tout en déposant avec fracas son sac à main ainsi que ses clefs de voiture sur la petite table qui nous sert aussi de bureau.

-« Tu parles de la raclure que mes parents ont engagé hier après-midi...» répond Ron

-« Je crois surtout que tu es jaloux du mannequin que tes parents ont eu la gentillesse d'engager. » lui dit-elle tout en essuyant ses cheveux trempés par la pluie avec une serviette.

S'il y a un mannequin ici ce n'est pas le nouveau barman mais bien Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille est parfaite, et je ne pèse aucun de mes mots! De longues jambes fuselée et musclée par ses innombrables séances de spinning. Activité à laquelle elle a essayé de m'initier avant de comprendre que le sport d'endurance et moi ça ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage. En plus d'avoir un fessier d'enfer, Dieu lui a donné une poitrine plus que généreuse. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle ramène le plus de pourboire dans le pub. Ses cheveux naturellement noir et coupés courts, encadrent son visage fin et ses grands yeux noisettes, couleur qui pourrait sembler banale si ce n'était pas les yeux de Pansy, en un battement de cils elle attire plus de clients que les stripteaseuses et leurs danses lascives du bar au bout de la rue. Si on me demande mon idéal de beauté féminin, je répondrais Pansy Parkinson.

Bon bien sûr, elle n'a pas que des qualités, sinon ce serait un peu facile… Disons que son caractère bien trempé lui a valut quelques mauvaises surprises.

-« Moi jaloux? Ce mec est recouvert d'encre! Seul son visage semble épargné !» lui répond Ron l'air outré.

-« Ron, les tatouages peuvent être très sexy, dit lui, toi Hermione, que le nouveau barman est sexy. » insiste ma brunette.

-« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu Pansy, donc je n'en sais rien. » lui dis-je tout attachant mon tablier autour de ma maigre taille. Ma meilleur amie, qui entre temps avait terminé de sécher ses cheveux fit la même chose que moi.

-« Eh bien allons te présenter dans ce cas, comme ça tu pourras te faire un avis !»

J'entendis Ron marmonner quelque chose à propos du fait que ce type ne devrait pas engendré autant d'admiration mais avant que je puisse saisir l'entièreté de ses propos Pansy me tira par le bras vers la salle principale du Hog's head.

En rentrant tout à l'heure je n'avais en effet pas remarqué le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le bar. En fait, je me demande bien comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir. Ron avait raison, ce gars ne se fond absolument pas dans le décor irlandais du pub.

-« Tu crois qu'il baise aussi bien qu'il se coiffe ?» me demandant mon amie tout en m'entraînant vers le massif comptoir du bar.

Pour ce qui est de ses talents au lit je ne peux évidemment pas me prononcer mais il faut admettre qu'il sait se mettre en valeur. Plus nous avancions et plus je le détaillais. Il ne semblait pas nous voir arriver vers sa personne, j'en profite donc pour l'observer attentivement. Chaque partie de sa peau visible hors du tee-shirt blanc réglementaire du pub était recouverte de tatouages. Ils partaient de ses jointures et remontaient jusqu'à son crâne. Seule la peau claire de son visage était vierge de toute marque. Un point pour Ron. Il portait ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc très court sur les côtés et long sur le dessus. D'habitude je n'aime pas trop cette coupe mais là, sur lui c'était différent, peut être à cause des dessins apparents sur son crâne. Ses oreilles arboraient une multitude des piercings et un petit anneau argenté décorait sa narine droite. Plus nous approchions plus je remarquais de petits détails comme la bague pendant à son cou à l'aide d'une chaîne en argent ou encore le bandage à sa main droite. Sans savoir pourquoi je ne me suis pas sentie à l'aise, et l'idée de lui parler ne m'enchantais pas vraiment, mais Pansy me tenait toujours le bras et avançait inexorablement vers le bar.

Il venait de finir de remplir une caisse de verre propre tandis que nous arrivions enfin à sa hauteur. Pansy s'accota au comptoir mettant ainsi en valeur sa généreuse poitrine, tandis que moi je me tenais un peu en retrait, septique vis-à-vis de ce nouveau visage.

-« Salut beau blond, je me présente, Pansy et la jolie brunette derrière moi c'est Hermione, mais tout le monde l'appel Mione.» lui expliqua ma meilleur amie tout en lui tendant la main.

-« Draco.» Fut sa seule réponse, sur un ton qui respirait l'indifférence. Il ne répondit pas à la main tendu de Pansy. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer mais la connaissant elle ne lâcherait sûrement pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite des réponses de ce Draco. Non mais quel nom, ses parents avaient-il une passion particulière pour le Moyen Age ou les dragons?

-« Doooonc, Draco, on m'a dit que tu avais été engagé ici hier, comment trouves-tu le bar ?» Tenta de nouveau Pansy.

Je poussais un soupir avant de m'éloigner laissant mon amie dans le pétrin de sa conversation à sens unique. Il y avait des clients à servir et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un nouveau cintre en métal.

Mon amie était restée une bonne demie heure à jacasser avant de venir m'aider en salle. La pluie avait cessée de tomber depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, les clients commençaient donc à se faire plus nombreux. Alors que je débarrassais une table, Pansy apparut à mes côtés, rayonnante.

-« Ce mec est un vrai dur! Je crois que je viens de trouver mon nouveau fantasme!»

-« Ton fantasme change à toute les semaines, Pansy.» lui répondis-je lasse, tout en passant un coup de chiffon sur la table.

-« Tu es d'humeur à ce que je vois... Ron m'a dit pour Krum, je suis désolée… Tu devrais peut être te changer les idée. Je n'aime pas te voir si peu souriante.»

C'est fou à quel point elle peut changer de sujet rapidement, mais le mention de mon ex ne m'aide pas particulièrement à penser à autre chose.

-« Il y a des tables à nettoyer, tu devrais aller le faire avant que Molly n'arrive. » lui répondis-je avant d'aller porter mon plateau plein de verres sales à la cuisine.

Une fois débarrassée, je retourne dans la salle et je me dirige vers une table ou quatre clients semble être prêts à commander. Une fois la commande notée je l'envoie en cuisine et pendant la préparation de leurs repas, je me dirige vers le bar pour demander à notre charmant nouveau barman les boissons pour les clients. Je ne prend pas la peine de le saluer et lui dictant simplement ce qu'il à faire.

-« J'aurais besoin de deux Guinness, une Murphy et un Black Velvet.»

Je le vis lever un sourcil avant de se mettre à la tâche. Je prend les bières qu'il me tend avant d'attendre pour le Black Velvet. Il ouvre quelques panneaux puis se retourne vers moi, une bouteille de champagne dans la main. Il l'ouvre puis commence la préparation du Black Velvet. Je l'observe tout le long. Il semble si à l'aise derrière le bar malgré le fait qu'il n'ait été engagé qu'hier, j'en déduis qu'il a une certaine expérience. Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil tout en continuant à verser le champagne dans la coupe.

-« Aurais-tu peur que j'empoisonne tes clients ?» me demande-t-il tout en me tendant le cocktail.

-« J'ai surtout peur que tu ne prennes trop ton temps pour me donner les boisons que mon pourboire en subisse les conséquences.» Lui dis-je avant de me retourner pour aller servir les clients.

-« Crois-moi mon ange, c'est plutôt de moi que tu devrais avoir peur.» Je ne prend pas la peine de me retourner à sa remarque.

Je remarque au passage Ron qui n'a de cesse d'envoyer des regards noirs à Draco, si je ne m'était pas sentie aussi troublée par ce qu'il venait de me dire, il est probable que c'est le genre de regards que je lui aurai moi aussi lancé.

Une fois ma table servie, je passe à la suivante en faisant bien attention ne pas rester plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie du barman.

 _Mon ange_ , et puis quoi encore...


End file.
